Home
by SVUlover
Summary: After a five month long world tour, "I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me." Chris Daughtry, 'Home' . One shot, Moliver.


**Ok...here's a new one shot for everyone's enjoyment. It is rated M...this is my first M rated thing, I'm kind of nervous. _Please_ let me know what you all think. I appreciate all comments, questions, concerns, or sarcastic remarks, good or bad. This one shot was inspired by the song _Home_, by Chris Daughtry. I love that song so much. **

**There may be a full story continuation sequel type thing to this oneshot up in the near future. Keep your eye opened. **

**Theresa, Kaylee, I hope this makes you happy. Lindsey...I have finally given it up. I have joined you. Love you guys!**

**Enjoy! Leave your thoughts please.**

**-Jen**

* * *

**_"I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me."_**  
**_-Chris Daughtry, 'Home"_**

In all of her twenty five years, Miley had never been this tired. She was exhausted, her fatigue radiated off of her. She was so, _so _glad that she was _finally _on her way home.

She had just completed the last leg of her five month long world tour, the European leg to be exact. She was in her tour bus, headed for the airport now. She was sick of the Hannah Montana life. Sick of being away from her home, away from her husband.

Her _husband_.

Five years later, and it still felt weird saying that. Her and Oliver were married, they'd married at twenty. She missed him so much. She hadn't seen him in five months. Five long, terrible, hard months.

She sat on a couch in the bus now, staring at the dark sky and dark world she was surrounded by. She just wanted to fast forward through the ride to the airport, going through security, the plane ride, and through everything, until she was with him again.

Sighing, she grabbed her phone, wanting to hear Oliver's voice. It wouldn't hurt so much now, knowing that it wasn't long before she'd be in his arms. Dialing, and putting the phone to her ear, she waited. When he finally picked up, on the last ring before it would have gone to voice mail, she didn't get the greeting she'd expected. She'd been expecting a happy greeting, expressing his joy at her finally coming home. "Hi," was all he said, his voice dull, sounding as though he couldn't care less that his wife, whom he hadn't seen in five months was calling, only hours away from being with him again.

"Hi?" She asked, sounding unsure. Why did he sound so...unconcerned?

He waited for her to go on, and when she didn't, he prompted, "Well...? You are the one that called me. So you're supposed to start conversation. What do you want?" He asked.

Filling with hurt, she was silent for a minute, before asking, "Why are you being so mean?" Her voice was quiet, voice sad. "I thought you'd be happy. I'm coming home, Ollie! I'm on the way to the airport now."

He sighed. "I figured. I meant to talk to you about that. We...our home is no longer in the same place, Miley." He said carelessly.

She was confused. "What do you mean?"

She heard him sigh. "I'm staying with Lilly and Jackson for now, until I find my own place."

"Why?" Miley asked, even more confused. Why would he be staying with her brother and sister in law? Why would he be looking for his own place?

"Are you serious, Miley? Really?" He asked, angry. "I'm done with this! I'm sick of this. I'm sick of...your job, I'm sick of being second best, I'm sick of always making every effort to talk to you only to be brushed off because you're tired, or you have something else to do. I'm sick of waiting to start our family because you had to take a trip back in time to your high school days and be Hannah fucking Montana! I'm sick of feeling like shit because my wife forgot my birthday, our anniversary! I'm sick...I'm sick of you." Every angry thing he spat out made her eyes fill with more tears, and the last one caused her to let to sob out. "I've been here in this big empty house alone for almost half a year, Miley! I don't even know what you _look like_ anymore, I don't even remember what it's like to be with you because you haven't _been here_!"

"Just an FYI," She spat out, upset, hurt, angry, "My job being 'Hannah fucking Montana' is what paid for that house, and your car, and the motorcycle you _had to have_."

"I have a job too, Miley Ray!" He said, "I could very well take care of you, if you'd just fucking let me! But you love that job too much! If you want the glitz glamorous Hannah life, then fine, Miley. I want you to be happy, I really do. But I can't be miserable. You just can't have both anymore. So I'm letting you do what you want. I'm letting you have what you want, so I can go find someone who will give me what I want."

"You'll replace me, just like that?" She cried, "You're giving up just like that? I suffered through five months away from you to finish being Hannah, and now...you don't want me anymore?"

When nothing happened in response, she looked at her phone, but it was blinking. **Call lost**.

Angry, Miley let out a scream. Her marriage was going down the toilet and they had to go through a dead zone.

She tried dialing Oliver, but it went right to voice mail, so she called Lilly.

"Hey Miley," Lilly answered, sounding like she was eating something.

"Lilly, make him go home." Miley demanded in tears, "Don't let him stay there."

"Miley, I can't make him go home," Lilly said. "He doesn't want to be there."

"Kick him out!" Miley cried, "Just make him go home!"

"Miley, he doesn't want to go home, and after how you've treated him the past five months I can't say I blame him!"

"I couldn't talk to him, though." She said quietly. "It made it worse. I couldn't tell him."

"Tell him what?" Lilly asked.

"That...that I had to get a body pillow and spray it with his cologne because I couldn't sleep otherwise. And I still don't sleep well without him. That hearing his voice and seeing him made me miss him even more, and it just hurt worse. I hated this tour. Whenever I had free time, I hid in my bus or hotel because it hurt to be away from him. It hurt even worse knowing that he was hurting. That I wasn't able to give him a wife that could be there for him, or a child, because I had to go on a stupid tour! I couldn't tell him because he never wanted me to go. He got mad. But I had to because now my contract is over and I'm not signing again. Now I can give him everything and be the wife he deserves. Now we can have a baby like he wants! But he doesn't want me anymore!" Miley sobbed. "What do I do?" she whimpered.

"Mrs. Oken, we need to get on the plane now, please get off the phone." The driver said. coming back.

"Lilly I have to go." Miley whispered, hanging up her phone.

"Are you okay, Mrs. O-"

"I'm fine." Miley snapped, grabbing her purse to take on the plane, and exiting the bus.

She headed for the private jet with Hannah's name and picture painted on it, and stepped up the stairs, sat down, and buckled up. She shut off her phone, and sat back for the ride from England to the small two runway airport that was located at her Malibu recording studio where she had a contract that would be expired by the time she got there.

From there she'd go to her house. Her house that would no longer ever be a home again, because the one who made it home didn't want her anymore.

xxx

**_"I've not always been the best (wo)man or friend for you. But your love, remains true. And I don't know why...you always seem to give me another try." -Chris Daughtry, 'Home'_**

After the obnoxiously long flight, it was ten o' clock at night when she landed, California time.

She grabbed her purse and exited the plane, and was met with five or six executives and the vice president. "Hannah, could we talk for a few minutes?" She said.

Miley stopped to look at her. "My name is Miley, Joan. Miley. Not Hannah. And no. Because as of about twelve hours ago, my contract is up, and I don't work for you anymore."

"Hannah, we love you. We want to offer you another five year contract." Joan pleaded, as Miley walked past her. She stopped, and turned around.

"First, for the second time, my name isn't Hannah. Not even a little anymore. It's Miley. M-I-L-E-Y. Miley. And second, I'm twenty five years old. I've been doing this since I was thirteen. Over ten years, Joan. Ten long, hard years. It's been fun, but...I don't want to do this anymore. I can't. So, no. I won't sign again. I'm sorry. Now I'll talk more about this with you, I'd be happy too in a few weeks. But for now...I'm going home. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with my _father_, your _boss_, the owner of this company, who I will be talking to about this. Goodnight, Joan."

Miley turned before they could say anything, and walked in to the building, heading for the parking lot where a car would be waiting.

Before this, Hannah had been her safety net. She didn't need anything, anyone: She had Hannah Montana. The wig made everything ok.

Then she'd married Oliver. Then, she'd married Oliver...and everything had changed. He was her safety net. She had him.

But now she didn't. She didn't have him, she didn't want Hannah. Sighing, she slid sunglasses on as she headed for the doors so she could cry.

The building was dim and empty as she walked, her steps echoed. Her luggage would be delivered in the morning.

Making it to the front, she looked up to see if her car was outside. But instead, she saw him.

She stopped, and lifted her sunglasses. "Oliver?" She whispered.

He stepped away from the wall, taking a few steps forward. "Hey, Mi." He said softly, "Welcome home."

Smiling, she took him in. The white t-shirt, the jeans that fit just right, the way his hair fell, his muscles. The gentle smile that was on his face, the deep chocolate brown of his amazing eyes.

She ran.

She ran at him, and when she got to him, she threw her arms around his neck. He caught her at the same time she jumped, her legs locking around his waist. He put his arms low around her waist, spinning her around like some cheesy romance movie.

Miley buried her face against his neck, inhaling the familiar scent of him. "I missed you so much," She cried, overwhelmed. She felt as he started to walk, and in a moment they were outside, and he got them in the back of a limo.

"I missed you, too, baby." He said quietly, kissing wherever on her face he could reach since her lips were on his neck, pressing kisses everywhere.

"Why are you here?" She asked. "I thought..."

Gently guiding her face away from his body so he could look at her, he brushed some hair away from her face. "Lilly had you on speaker." He told her. "I heard what you said. And...I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't tell me, Miley. You can always tell me anything."

"I'm sorry for missing your birthday. And our anniversary. And for being a bitch." She said softly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. And I'm never leaving again. Hannah Montana is done. I don't want her anymore. I just want you. Our life together." She told him. "I'll go off of my birth control."

"We can talk more about this, Miles." He promised. "We have forever because I'm not going anywhere. We're headed home now."

Smiling, she leaned closer to him to finally kiss him after five long months. Their lips moved in perfect sync, as they became reacquainted. They'd both missed the taste of each other, and they both were kissing with hunger. Only stopping because of the need to breathe, their foreheads rested together. "I missed you so much." Miley said. "It hurt."

"I know the feeling." Oliver breathed out, kissing her again.

When she felt that if she kept kissing him she'd never breathe again, she broke the kiss, burying her face against his neck, as she took deep breaths. "Let's never be apart again." Miley breathed out. "Ok?"

"Sounds good to me," Oliver said back, his hands slipping under her shirt to skim over the warm skin of her back and stomach. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the smell that was so familiar, so overwhelming but in such a good way. He'd missed her so much, it'd been so long. It felt like at any moment she'd slip away and be gone again, so he held on tight.

He wanted to be home. Their home, so he could take her to their room, and show her how much he'd missed her. So they could get reacquainted, so they could be together again after so long.

But, until that moment came, he was content to hold her. Just hold her in his arms, feel her moving, feel her breathing.

"Mr and Mrs Oken, we're at your house." The driver said through the intercom as the car stopped.

Miley slowly moved off of Oliver, just as the driver opened the door on Oliver's side. He got out, and Miley slid after him. Oliver offered her his hand, which she took, their fingers lacing together.

"Have a nice evening, Mr and Mrs Oken." He said, bowing slightly, then driving away.

Oliver smiled down at Miley, who grinned back up at him.

"It feels so good to see this place." Miley said, smiling at their home.

"It feels so good to see you in this place." Oliver said back. "Let's go."

Miley smiled, and together, they walked up the front steps. Oliver pulled his keys out of his pocket, and began trying to open the door. This usually simple process was made difficult by Miley, who had stepped in front of him, putting her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair, and was kissing at his neck.

"Babe," He said, putting a hand on her lower back, "Babe, just let me get in the house then you can do that all you want...baby...Miles...Mi...Miley..." He called, reluctant to make her stop.

"I'm sorry," Miley moaned, burying her face against him, "But I missed you...I missed your eyes, your hair, your nose, definitely your lips and what they do, and those hands and arms. And your chest and how warm it is, and how comfy. And your voice. And our bed upstairs. And sleeping with you. And everything about you. I missed our life, our love, our everything."

Reaching behind her to unlock the door, Oliver then suddenly had her in his arms, bridal style.

She laughed, putting her arms around his neck, her purse dangling off of one. Shutting the door with his leg, he carried her right up the stairs, to their master bedroom, setting her on the bed.

"I'm going to go lock up," He said, "You get settled, I'll be right up."

Miley nodded, and as he left, she spread out on the king sized bed, in the soft mattress and pillows, the familiar scent of their home surrounding her. This room smelt like love, like Oliver's cologne, her perfume, and the candles she sometimes burned.

She then realized how gross she felt. Reluctantly getting up, she went in to their master bath, and began to undress. The more she thought about it, the More she longed for the heat of the shower to sooth her. She lifted her shirt over her head, and let it drop to the tiled bathroom floor, and she reached fir the hem of the cami she was wearing. As she lifted it over her head, familiar arms wrapped around her from behind, his hands smoothing across her thin stomach, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his fingers.

She felt him move her hair away, and his lips grazed over the skin on the back of her neck, as he rubbed small circles on her stomach.

He was being so gentle in his motions and movements, it was so relaxing and comforting, she let out a sigh, leaning against him, shutting her eyes.

He moved his hands to the zipper of her jeans, and in one movement undid the button and zipper. She moved away from him to finish undressing, and he took the time to strip his clothes off, and start the shower.

When he turned back to her, she still had her back to him, and had just removed her bra. Placing his hands lightly on her hips, he whispered, "Look at me, baby."

She turned to gave him, face flushed, embarrassed. No matter the fact that they'd been married for five years, and that they had made love many times, she still got embarrassed. He kind of loved that about her.

They'd showered together, they'd swam in their pool naked, they'd gone in the hot tub naked. She'd done a striptease for him on his first birthday after they'd married, had given him a lap dance. They'd made love, well, in almost every room in this house, they'd been together for so long...but she _still _got embarrassed around him.

He loved that he could still make her blush.

Reaching up, he cupped a hand around he face, and strokes her hair back with the other one. "You are so beautiful, Miley Ray." he said softy.

She blushed more, looking down, but he gently lifted her hear back up and captured her lips with his own in a soft, sensual, but passionate kiss. The room had gotten hot and steamy around them from the shower, and he carefully lifted her up, and got them both in to the shower.

As the hot water poured over them, they continued to kiss, slowly and passionately. He hadn't put her down, and her legs were wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck as they kissed.

When they parted due to need of oxygen, Miley let her head fall to rest in the crook of his neck.

"Come on, baby girl," Oliver said to her softly, unwrapping her legs from around his waist, and setting her feet gently on the floor. He reached past her for something, and she turned to see him grab her shampoo bottle.

He emptied some in his hands and then put the bottle back, before putting it in her hair. She was shorter then him, so she was able to lean back against him as he worked his fingers trough her hair, lathering the shampoo through her long tresses. He then began massaging her scalp, slowly and gently.

"Relax, baby," he told her softly. "Just relax for me."

He grabbed the movable shower head, and bean washing the shampoo out for her. When he finished, he repeated himself with her conditioner.

After finishing her hair, he grabbed the washcloth and her body wash, apple scented just like her hair products. He poured some on to the cloth and then made it sudsy, and gently began washing her back, and the backs if her arms. He then moved lower, the cloth washing over her backside, and the backs of her legs and bottoms of her feet. Then, he had her turn to face him, and he started at the top, gently washing her shoulders and neck, over her breasts, tummy, and then down to her feet.

After that he grabbed the shower head again to make sure all the soap washed away.

When he was finished, Miley began to reach for his shampoo to do the same for him, bu he stopped her, grabbing her hands and lacing their fingers together, and kissing her, saying, "Don't worry about it. I showered before I went to get you."

When she pouted, he kissed her again, this time more deeply then before, moving so hr back was up against the shower wall, and her front was met with his body. His hands moved to cup er face as he deepened the kiss, trailing down to her breasts as they went on. "Wait," Miley said, breaking the kiss, "Not here. I-I don't want to make love here for the first time in so long."

Oliver nodded, and reached out to turn the shower off. He lifted her up again, this time bridal style, and got out of the shower. He stopped so she could grab them towels, before exiting back into their bedroom. He put her down on the floor and they both dried off, and then Miley crawled on to the center of their bed, laying back with her head resting on the pillows. Oliver got on after her, lying beside her, facing her.

She turned her head to look at him, and he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"I want you to do me a favor." he told her.

"What?" she inquired.

"Stop wearing makeup. You're so gorgeous without it."

She scoffed, "Yea right."

"You think I'm lying?" He challenged.

"I know you are, Oliver." She said simply. "I'm not beautiful."

"Never, ever, ever tell me the love of my life, my gorgeous wife, isn't beautiful." he said. "I love every single thing about you, Miley Ray. Every part of you is gorgeous, and wonderful, and amazing."

She said nothing, just gave him a look that said she didn't believe him.

"I love your hair." He stated, "It's so soft, and shiny, and beautiful. It smells like you. I love to tangle my fingers in it and I love to wash it for you because it makes you feel good." he said, watching her watch him. "I love your eyes," he said next, gently moving on top of her, supporting some of his own weight. He looked her right in the eyes then, and continued talking. "I love the deep beautiful blue they are. I love how I can look in your eyes and see what you re feeling. I love how I see the world in your eyes." he said softly, then leaning in to press a soft, feather light kiss on each if her closed eyelids.

Going on, Oliver gently tapped on her nose, and she wrinkled it up, and he laughed softly, placing s soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love when you do that. You look so adorable."

The blush had risen in her cheeks again. Brushing his hand across her cheek, he said, "and I love that I can still make you blush, even after all these years. And your lips," he said softly, tracing the outline of her lips with the tip of his finger, "I love your lips. They are so soft," he said kissing them, "And when you pout, you're adorable and it's my one great weakness, besides when you kiss that spot on my neck. And I love your mouth, and how you use it. I love hearing you sing. It's like music to my ears. I love your laugh, it's like my own air. I love the sounds you make when we make love," he whispered. "Your moans, and squeaks, and screams. I love how you say my name. When we're making love, and in general."

Miley had shut her eyes, and was very red. "Ollie, stop." she pleaded.

"No." he said back, kissing her. "I haven't seen your gorgeous self In five months. We didn't get to have hot sex on my birthday, we didn't get to ring in the new year in a special way. I missed you, Miley. So much. I was lost without you, baby. I missed everything I'm going to list, and what I already have. And you, my girl, are going to like it." he told her, and then continued on.

"I like your neck," he said, placing his lips on to the sensitive skin on said area, to the exact area that was her sensitive spot. As he sucked on her skin, she let out a moan. He smirked. "I love how sensitive you are to my kisses there, and how I can make you make that sound."

She, still flushed red in embarrassment, looked up at him. He noticed the love mark forming on her neck, and brushed his fingers over it. "I love how you love these and don't mind."

"I like people to know I'm taken." Miley said softly. "I like remembering how getting it felt," she said, blushing.

"I like people to know you're taken to," he admitted, "I love walking down the street, and rubbing it in peoples faces that you, this beautiful, gorgeous girl on the inside and out, choose to spend the rest of her life with me." he told her softly.

Continuing with his list, he said, "I love your skin. It's so soft and smooth, and you taste so good." as he said this, he was rubbing his hands all over her body, lovingly caressing her. He kissed her again heavily, trailing his kisses from her mouth, to her neck, an down to the valley between her breasts.

Speaking between pressing kisses to the skin between her breasts, and on her breasts, he said, "I love your chest. I know you think you're too big for your frame, but you look perfect. You're perfect."

"Your arms," he stated, "I love how you always love to have them around or on me. I love how you sneak up behind me with your hugs. I love your hugs. How you hold on to me so tightly, how you bury your face against me."

Still red, and damn near in tears, Miley hoped he was done. What else could he say, really?

"I love your heart." he stated next, resting his hand over her beating heart. "I love how big it is. How loving you are. I love how caring you are, and how free. How soft." he told her softly, pressing soft kisses to her lips after each statement.

"I live how when we make love, you are so open to me, you give me everything unselfishly. I love how we could sleep in a twin bed because you sleep basically on top of me, you say you need m arms around you. I love how selfless you are. You wake up every morning I have to work, just to make me coffee, make me breakfast, make me lunch, and make sure you hug and kiss me goodbye.

Tears ha began to trail from her watery, deep blue eyes, rolling down her cheeks to land on the pillow. Oliver leaned down to kiss them away. "I love watching you sleep. You look so peaceful and so innocent. So beautiful. I love how when you wake up, you curl in to me. I live how when we walk down the beach, or when we are just sitting on the couch, we don't have to say anything. We are comfortable with each other."

He stared down at her for a few minutes, and he stared back, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"And I absolutely love," He finally spoke, gently resting his forehead against hers, "how when I look at you, I see my whole world...the rest of my life." gently wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, he then let his hands rest in either side of her face as he kissed her deeply, with passion.

He was surprised when she pushed him away. "Why?" she demanded, her eyes glistening with tears, a few already escaped and rolling down her skin.

"Why what?" Oliver asked, confused.

"If you think all that stuff, how could you think that of me?" she demanded. "How could you leave me, how could you want a divorce? The last five months have been horrible, Oliver! It hurt me so bad, knowing you missed me. Knowing I was hurrying you. But I couldn't call or have you visit because you're wrong. I'm the most selfish person ever. I couldn't have that because i knew having you come and be with me would only make it worse when you had to leave. Hearing your voice was like a reminder of what I was missing because I had to go on the stupid tour to get out of the contract." she cried. "I missed you. So, so, so much. I was a mess without you. I love you so fucking much...and then you...you..."

"Miley, please stop crying," Oliver pleaded. "Please. I hate it when you cry." He said, a pained expression on his face as he wiped away her tears. He kissed her again, until he didn't feel any more tears escaping from her eyes.

"I was lost without you. I missed you. I was hurt." He said in explanation. "That's all I have as an explanation. I love you so much, Miley Ray. I'm so sorry. I will never leave you, ever. Pinky swear." he promised, holding out his pinky. His hope was met when his wife giggled, and curled her own pinky around his.

"And I promise I'll never be leaving again." Miley said.

Oliver smiled down at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Miley said softly, and kissed him again.

When the kiss finished, Miley looked up at him, breathing deeply. "Baby?" she asked.

"Yes?" Oliver inquired.

Miley smiled, and whispered seriously, "Please...make love to me," Before pulling his lips back to hers.

They kissed deeper then they had at all that day, their tongues exploring the inside of each others mouths, getting reacquainted.

As they kissed, Oliver hands moved to Miley's breasts, he caressed her, and she let out a long moan in to the kiss. Her hands left his face so she could wrap her arms around him, her hands resting flat against his back, trying to hold them closer then they were.

Oliver's lips make a trail from Miley's lips, down to her neck, to the spot that made her melt like ice someone put in hot coffee. The spot near her right shoulder, directly above her right breast. She trailed her hands up to his hair, and tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck.

When his lips left her skin, she pulled his lips back to hers, kissing him without restraint. "I missed you-" she said in between kisses, "-so effing much." she breathed. They stopped because of the need of oxygen, and he hovered over her. "I had dreams about you all the time. I wanted you to be with you so much. I needed you. I missed your hugs and kisses. I missed you, Ollie. At night, sometimes I'd...help myself out. I pretended it was you." she said, keeping true to the fact that they told each other everything. She blushed like crazy as she told him this. He kissed her heavily again before telling her, "Funny... I did the same thing."

"I want you. I want all of you. Have all of me. Let's get reacquainted with each other." She breathed, pressing a few kisses to his neck.

Getting ready and positioned over her, he looked down at her.

"You and me. For the rest of forever." Miley whispered, grinding herself against him. "You and me, and our babies. And a dog. Our own family." She promised him. "Us for the rest of eternity. I'm home now. For good. We'll never be apart again. You are my home. You. I don't care where we live. All I need is you. You and our whole life together."

Oliver nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "Sounds like a plan." And with that, he gently pushed himself in to her. She let out a long moan, an her nails dug in to his back, but not in a way painful to him. He let out a groan.

After five months without her, this felt so good. "I love you, Miley Ray." He said. "I love you."

"I love you to," Miley said, kissing him.

He began moving after that, out of and in to her at a steady pace. They were both being very vocal, Miley moaning loudly and a lot, his name mixed in to the moans. Oliver was saying a combination if things, from Miley's name, 'Oh God,' baby, and groans, or any combination of the four.

"Ollie," Miley moaned out as their skin, slightly damp now, connected and came apart as he thrust in and out of her. "Go faster." she demanded.

After a moment, he complied, quickening his pace. Their hips were moving fast as they made love, skin slapping together, the two lovers on another planet.

Miley dragged her hands acids his back up to wrap her arms loosely around his neck. As the familiar feeling was building inside of her, she knew that she was near reaching her high, and she breathed out, between her moans, "Baby...almost, almost there."

Oliver gritted out, "Me too...together, beautiful."

Moments later, they both went over in to their climax, calling each others names. They rode it out, and after it was over, they were silent. All that could be heard was their deep breathing, as they were still both lost in their pleasure. After a long moment, Oliver softly kissed Miley, before rolling off of her to lay on his back on their bed.

After a moment, she rolled closer to him, resting her head atop his chest, her arm resting acids his torso, leg draping over him. He moved his arms around her, stroking her hair with one.

Husband and wife lay there in blissful silence together for at least ten minutes, before Miley interrupted, announcing, "I have to pee."

Oliver let out a laugh. "That sure fits this moment."

"Well it's better then wetting the bed. That'd really ruin the moment." She smirked, leaning over him to kiss him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her as she sat up, sitting up as well. "It must have been a while since you've eaten."

"A little bit." Miley said.

"Ill go get you something." Oliver said, and they both got off the bed.

Miley headed for the bathroom, kissing him as she went. He pulled boxers from the dresser, and pulled them on, before going to the kitchen.

After doing her business and washing her hands, Miley went in the bedroom to find Oliver still not back. She grabbed a pair of his boxers from the drawer an pulled then on, and a cami, and then grabbed her purse and brought it back in there with her, shutting the door.

From her bag, she pulled out the package of her birth control pills.

Tomorrow she was supposed to start the week of sugar pills. She'd get her period the day after that.

Since she'd already taken hers for that day, she simply dropped the package in the trash. She wouldn't refill the prescription.

She'd lived her teen hood dream. She had _over _lived it. Now was the time to start living her new dream.

She'd talk to her father about working a few days a week at the record company. She'd tell her doctor she was going off birth control. They'd start trying for their first baby.

After so long traveling, so long of being Hannah Montana, it felt good, looking at this future.

She'd work a normal job, still in the business she knew. She'd spend the rest of eternity with the love of her life, they'd start their own family. They'd be happy together.

She went back in to their room, and turned on all of the battery operated candles she had in there, and sprayed the "romantic night" room spray she had around the room, and then dimmed the lights. The room softly glowed, romantically. She pulled the covers back from the bed, and sat waiting.

Oliver got back a moment later, carrying a tray. He set it down in front of them after sitting beside her on the bed. On it was a bowl full of chopped up strawberries, her favorite, with whipped cream on them, and two glasses of champagne. Also, he picked up a bouquet of roses, and handed them to her. "Welcome home," he said softly.

She smiled, taking them and smelling them. She loved roses. "Thank you," She said softly, giving him a gentle kiss. He handed her a vase of water.

"You're welcome." He said back.

She put the flowers in the vase and set it on her bedside table, and then moved on to his lap, curling up against his chest.

They spent the next minutes cuddling and feeding each other the strawberries. When they finished, Oliver put the tray to the side and grabbed the glasses of champagne, and handed one to Miley.

He rose his glass, and said, "To you, me, and the amazing life we are going to continue to experience together."

Smiling, Miley rose hers as well, clinking glasses with him then taking a sip.

"Amen." She agreed afterward.

They sat there conversing about random things, sipping their champagne, and stealing kisses here and there.

After they finished, they lay down together. Miley cuddled close to Oliver, head resting on his chest, arms wrapped around him, his wrapped around her. It felt so good to be home in his arms where she belonged. She knew she'd be getting a good nights sleep tonight.

He fell asleep before her, and for a few minutes, she lay there, being calmed by the even rise and fall of his chest, the sound of his breathing, and the beating of his heart.

Slowly, she settled in to sleep.

This was where she belonged. She was home.

She was _finally _home.


End file.
